All love can be
by LadyMacabre
Summary: SongFic Based on Charlotte Church’s song All Love Can Be from the Beautiful Mind Soundtrack Isis visits her dying brothers in secret. Post Battle City Warning Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Title All love can be

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary Song-Fic Based on Charlotte Church's song All Love Can Be from the Beautiful Mind Soundtrack Isis visits her dying brothers in secret. Post Battle City Warning Character Death

Rating PG General/Drama

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I do not own Yu- Gi Oh or any of its characters and the song All Love can be belongs to Charlotte Church

She moved quietly through the dark night careful not to make any noise lest she would awake his guards. Praying that everything wasn't too late she opened the door to his room.

Ashley pale he was when she found him sleeping with his breathing labored and shallow as if every breath cost him all his energy.

He was the heir of the Tomb keeper family, a family descended from noble blood in ancient Egypt who bound by duty secretly guarded and preserved the memories of their last Pharaoh until his return after 5000 years.

Yet he rebelled and instead sought to harm and kill the son of Amon Ra who he believed was the cause of all their family's misery. The death of their Father.

Their Gods angered by his actions from their heavenly realm bestowed a vengeful wrath sending an illness to kill him.

Forewarned by her millennium necklace of his fate she fought and barred his way

to prevent him from leaving which was in vain. Overpowering her he pushed her aside

telling her that from then on they were enemies and that he would kill her if ever again she would stand in his way.

Sitting beside him she held him like she did when he was a child, his hand pressed to her cheek. Softly she began to sing a lullaby which she used when he was a child to comfort him when he was afraid and to lull him to sleep

_**I will watch you in the darkness**_

_**show you love will see you through**_

_**when the bad dreams wake you crying**_

_**I'll show you all love can do**_

**_All love can do_**

_**I will watch through the night**_

_**hold you in my arms**_

**_Give you dreams where_**

**_No one will be_**

_**I will watch through the dark**_

_**till the morning comes**_

_**through the light**_

_**I'll take you through the night to see**_

**_And I'll be showing you all love can be_**

**_I will guard you with my bright wings_**

**_Stay till your heart learns to see_**

_**All love can be**_

Removing her necklace she placed it around his neck after finishing her song. Softly she started chanting a spell in Arabic which ended with her item glowing signaling its success and completion. "Live my Brother Malik" she whispered before falling and slumping against the wall."

His face became relaxed and his breathing became even and slowly he started to open his eyes "O how I feel so much better" she heard him mutter, "I thought I heard an angel singing to me. Easing all my pain."

Surprise mingled with hate filled his eyes when he saw her smiling at him from where she lay on the floor. Grabbing her roughly twisting her dark locks of hair he pressed the dagger from his rod against her neck "What are you doing here" He hissed "Speak now or I shall end your life!"

"There is no need for you to stain your hands with my blood" she said soothingly trying to cease his anger "For my life will end now."

"You who were once condemned by the gods to die shall now live while I shall die."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded trying to conceal the fear and panic in his harsh voice

Weakly she pointed her finger to his neck where her necklace hung. "Seeing the past and the future is not the only power of my millennium item; it also enables me to cast a spell to restore the life of one dying."

"For the spell to be successful one must sacrifice another life in replace. I sacrificed mine.

"No! You can't die!" He shouted frantically, "there must be something we can do! Can't you reverse the spell? No please Neesan! He begged starting to cry. "Don't leave me Please I promise I'll be good! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything!"

"It's not fair why you have to suffer for my crime? Why Isis after all the pain I've caused you? Why sister?"

"Shh don't cry it's all right" she said soothingly wiping away his tears. "Just let it be I'm happy this way and I have no pain. So much pain you've suffered that you've forgotten how to smile, you've forgotten how to laugh, you've forgotten how to love. I want you to feel how it is to be loved and to love again."

Pulling her in his arms he held her as she became paler and weaker at each passing minute. Clasping his hand feebly she spoke to him in halting soft whispers

"Promise me my brother that you'll be happy even when I'm gone"

"No Neesan that's impossible not without you!"

"You must life will go on and you'll find a way to leave from the past. Smile for me, laugh for me, for from above I'll watch you… Promise me"

"I… I promise he said choking through sobs" "Isis I love you! I love you sister"

"And I love you too Malik" she whispered before closing her eyes. The suns morning rays were cast upon her face. It was dawn.

**CH.2**

Twenty-eight year old Malik Ishtar held the hand of his six year old son leading him past the rows of tombstones. It had been 12 years since her death yet her loving memories still remained in his heart. Finally stopping he stood in front of her grave

_**Isis Ishtar**_

_**1984-2005**_

_**A loving daughter, **_

_**Sister and a friend to all**_

_**May you rest in peace with your loved ones**_

"Alex say hello to your Auntie Isis"

"Hi Auntie Isis! He cried in his childlike voice, Daddy took me here to meet you but it's too bad you're gone since I wanted to talk to you about a lot of things he prattled on and on. Daddy told me so much about you, he said that you're so pretty just like mommy and your smart too, he says that you used to take care of him when he was a little boy and that you died because you saved his life"

Written on her tombstone was a poem he composed for. A tribute to the sister he had loved yet hurt so much.

**_Rest now noble lady_**

_**And be at peace **_

_**For your sacrifice shall not be in vain**_

_**A loving sister you have been to me **_

**_Your life you gave away willingly _**

_**To save I who caused you so much misery**_

**_In Paradise you shall no longer weep_**

_**When you watch over me**_

_**Rather you shall laugh and smile **_

**_For once again I shall be your sweet child _**

"Hello Neesan it's been twelve years since you left and since I last visited you, I'm sorry it's been so long. I kept my promise and I'm happy now, I met and married a wonderful woman and her names Maia and this is our son Alex. O Isis I wish you were here to see him he's such a great kid he loves history and he wants to be an archeologist just like you. You two would have gotten along so well!"

"Thank you for giving me the second chance that I didn't deserve and that the gods wouldn't give. There's never a time when I don't think about you, I miss you so much but I know that as each day passes and as I grow older I come closer to seeing you again so I'm not too sad."

"Ok come on its time to go now, he said taking his son's hand in his while his other brushed away the tears from his eyes "It's getting late and mommy might get worried, say goodbye to Auntie Isis now "

"Ok bye-bye Auntie Isis! We'll visit you again! He cried waving goodbye"

From above watched a young woman dressed in white smiling at the scene. Tenderly she whispered sweet words and blew farewell kisses to the two figures as they left sending a gentle breeze to brush away all their worries.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

Twenty-eight year old Malik Ishtar held the hand of his six year old son leading him past the rows of tombstones. It had been 12 years since her death yet her loving memories still remained in his heart. Finally stopping he stood in front of her grave

_**Isis Ishtar**_

_**1984-2005**_

_**A loving daughter, **_

_**Sister and a friend to all**_

_**May you rest in peace with your loved ones**_

"Alex say hello to your Auntie Isis"

"Hi Auntie Isis! He cried in his childlike voice, Daddy took me here to meet you but it's too bad you're gone since I wanted to talk to you about a lot of things he prattled on and on. Daddy told me so much about you, he said that you're so pretty just like mommy and your smart too, he says that you used to take care of him when he was a little boy and that you died because you saved his life"

Written on her tombstone was a poem he composed for. A tribute to the sister he had loved yet hurt so much.

**_Rest now noble lady_**

_**And be at peace **_

_**For your sacrifice shall not be in vain**_

_**A loving sister you have been to me **_

**_Your life you gave away willingly _**

_**To save I who caused you so much misery**_

**_In Paradise you shall no longer weep_**

_**When you watch over me**_

_**Rather you shall laugh and smile **_

**_For once again I shall be your sweet child _**

"Hello Neesan it's been twelve years since you left and since I last visited you, I'm sorry it's been so long. I kept my promise and I'm happy now, I met and married a wonderful woman and her names Maia and this is our son Alex. O Isis I wish you were here to see him he's such a great kid he loves history and he wants to be an archeologist just like you. You two would have gotten along so well!"

"Thank you for giving me the second chance that I didn't deserve and that the gods wouldn't give. There's never a time when I don't think about you, I miss you so much but I know that as each day passes and as I grow older I come closer to seeing you again so I'm not too sad."

"Ok come on its time to go now, he said taking his son's hand in his while his other brushed away the tears from his eyes "It's getting late and mommy might get worried, say goodbye to Auntie Isis now "

"Ok bye-bye Auntie Isis! We'll visit you again! He cried waving goodbye"

From above watched a young woman dressed in white smiling at the scene. Tenderly she whispered sweet words and blew farewell kisses to the two figures as they left sending a gentle breeze to brush away all their worries.


End file.
